puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amberon
Amberon is the founder and former captain of The Black Crows since late January 2006. He stepped down to senior officer in mid-September, 2006. He later returned to captain in January of 2007. The crew has been through many flags of Sage over the time, where Amberon has spent time as a regular member, lord, and prince at various times. Amberon has a few goals left to accomplish in the game, such as taking an island. The Black Crows has thrived under Amberon's captainship, currently sustaining itself, and growing larger almost daily, with Amberon and several members of the crew enjoying large ship pillages. Historical Information Amberon started playing on the Sage Ocean in early November, 2005. He began his pirate life under the command of Gunnermooch in his crew Meanwhile Rome Burns. Here, Amberon learned alot about the game, and how it is played. Amberon was promoted to officer after a few weeks in the crew. Shortly after Amberon was promoted to officer, Gunnermooch declared war on several flags on Sage, and expelled Amberon, because he didn't want to see Amberon lose his new sloop. Amberon went searching for crews after he was expelled from Meanwhile Rome Burns. He ended up at Royal Pirateers. Amberon showed off his skill, and the tricks that he had learned from Gunnermooch, and was quickly promoted to senior officer. After being senior officer for awhile, Amberon decided it was time to start his own crew. Amberon began The Black Crows. The Black Crows had several of the officers from Royal Pirateers join them. The crew quickly grew to over fifty members. The Black Crows then decided to join Go with the Flow, who where just preparing for their blockade at . Shodan agreed to let Amberon and his crew join after the blockade was over. After being with Go with the Flow for two months, The Black Crows again decided to switch flags. They then ended up with Deadman's Vengeance under King Ivanthered. The Black Crows quickly grew, and established a crew fame of Eminent. Amberon worked his way up the ranks in Deadman's Vengeance, and after Ivanthered decided to retire from the game, he offered the monarch spot to Amberon, and he gladly accepted the title. Many people did not care for the way Amberon was running the flag, and he decided to step down. During his time in Deadman's Vengeance, Amberon met Nikolaas. After many conversations with Nikolaas, he agreed to join Deadman's Vengeance. The two crews, both Nikolaas' and Amberon's got along quite well. Amberon proposed that Nikolaas merge into The Black Crows. After some thought, Nikolaas agreed. His crew Shinjiru Ga Mama Ni were now The Black Crows. After Nikolaas merged, The Black Crows again decided to switch flags. This time they chose the number one flag at the time, League of Light. The Crows tried to establish them self in League of Light, but realized that something wasn't right. Amberon, who was looking to lay low in the larger flag, was yet again tossed into the politics. After some time in League of Light Amberon then again decided it was time for another switch. He packed up his bags and moved the crew over to Tiny Flag. The Black Crows enjoyed their time in Tiny Flag, but soon got another option to join a former mate Redbeard and his flag Mind Games. Mind Games started with Redbeard, Nikolaas, and Helystra. The three started the flag in late October. Nikolaas had taken over The Black Crows by this time, Amberon decided to step down and hand Nikolaas the reigns for some time. Nikolaas always had a craving for blockades and Mind Games was mainly a blockading flag. The flag was involved in two blockades, Gauntlet II and Spaniel III, where they lost both. Many were starting to get agrivated and tired of losing blockades, tempers started to flair. The three founding pirates decided it was time for a split, and The Black Crows left the flag in mid-November. The Crows ended up in Les Aristocrates shortly after they left Mind Games. While in Les Aristocrates, Amberon handed over the captain's hat to Seawaterdrop. The deal was Seawaterdrop would hold the crew for a month, then hand back the hat. Seawaterdrop wanted to make improvements that she thought Amberon couldn't do. Twenty-eight days into this deal, Seawaterdrop expelled everyone of cabin person and pirate rank, as well as dormant members. The only reason she did not expell the officers was because Amberon set the politics of the crew to oligarchic, so the votes had to pass before they were expelled. The reason Seawaterdrop gave when Amberon asked about why she expelled everyone was "You didn't deserve this crew." Amberon tried rebuilding, but simply didn't have enough energy left in him, nor did anyone else in The Black Crows. The crew numbers dwindled down. Amberon happily merged The Black Crows into The Silver Wolves in July, 2007. = Achievements = *Amberon has been royalty in several flags, including Deadman's Vengeance and Tiny Flag. *For a brief while, he was king of Deadman's Vengence. *Founder and former Captain of The Black Crows. *Blockade navigator in several blockades. *Former King of Les Aristocrates. = Blockades = Amberon navigated or admiraled in each of the following Sage and Hunter blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * |}